


Midnight Stress

by Mai Mai (Mairia)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, They are, or atleast another event with them together, please make them canon craftegg, set in a time wherein Kaoru and Chisato are in love shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairia/pseuds/Mai%20Mai
Summary: Her girlfriend’s love for dramatics would have been endearing if it weren’t just a tad bit exhausting most of the time, because really, who in their right mind would show up on your front lawn with their whole band to serenade you… at the middle of the night when you have an obviously important appointment tomorrow?





	Midnight Stress

With a sigh, she tried hard to suppress the yawn threatening to overtake her though much to her dismay, Kaoru seemed to notice it, her gaze shifting from the cheeseburger on her hands towards the bags under her girlfriend’s eyes. She can already feel the various cheesy lines about being tired going in on the teen’s mind.

 

Damn, the last thing she needed is her spouting nonsense again. Just when Kaoru opened her mouth, probably already thought up some famous Shakespeare line, Chisato immediately cut her off with a fake smile that she knew her girlfriend won’t likely notice, hopefully, she might add.

 

A draining day can sometimes affect her acting especially around friends whom she mostly drops her guard down.

 

“Ah, Kao-chan…” She started as she put the soda on her hand back to the table, ever since they started dating, she began calling her that again in private, if only to see the inevitable blush on Kaoru’s face. And with one long look to the side, Chisato gave a shrug. “It’s nothing really, just that our manager is pressuring us to improve our use of instrument more and—” She returned her gaze back towards her girlfriend as she said the following the words. “It’s nothing I can’t take.”

 

Which is true, as far as she and everyone around her knew, she wouldn’t last as an actress at such a young age if she wasn’t used to the pressure, being tired and the time constraint. Once again, she hopes that Kaoru would drop it off, she doesn’t really need anyone telling some silly quotes at her right now.

 

Her head would just ache trying to comprehend the words.

 

Though much to her dismay, Kaoru gave a dramatic sigh. “Ah, but my dear Chisato,” She said as she took both of her hands resting on the table and proceed to press it against her heart, eyes slightly tearing up as she looked at her tired girlfriend whose eyes seemed to express slight irritation and exasperation, but at what? She silently despaired, probably because of being forced to attend all those practices when she was becoming unwell.

 

Her poor flower, working too hard just to become tired and unhappy. Oh, what can she do at a time like this? What would the great bard say when faced with this tragedy? Just as she opened her lips to say something, her girlfriend raised a hand in a stop motion.

 

“Forget about what I said,” Chisato quickly intervened. Just like what she mentally complained before, being bombarded with quotes is not something she would like to experience right now.

 

With a small practiced yawn, she instead tried to direct the conversation elsewhere. “So, I heard that you would have a sleepover at Kokoro-chan’s from Kanon this evening.” And just like that, Chisato was pleased when her girlfriend had fallen for the bait as she hesitantly started informing her of the activities they would do.

 

“But you see, Michelle has been missing quite lately and our poor Hagumi had raised the question if we can contact her parents but that’s when I realize, we hadn’t even seen her family once!” Kaoru started before delving more into the matter, telling her all sorts of questions being raised at the mysterious Michelle.

 

“That’s nice,” Was all she can say, really. It seemed that Hello Happy World’s vocalist was just a tad bit crazy than usual with those ideas and she can confidently say that Kaoru and Hagumi helps fuel fire into it.

 

If what Misaki and Kanon has been relaying to her is anything to go by. Because seriously, a slumber party dedicated to finding where Michelle stays, what type of foods she eats, what does her parents look like and how does she eat is the farthest thing she wanted to discuss in a sleepover.

 

Maybe when drunk out of her mind, she considered.

 

Kaoru beamed at the words she had said, seemingly deeming it a compliment to which she just returned with a small fake smile. “I knew you would think it a brilliant idea, now my courage to learn more about Michelle has grown, just like the great bard once said--”

 

And just like that, Chisato’s headache returned. So much for changing the subject and avoiding confusing quotes, to her dismay.

 

* * *

 

She stifled a yawn threatening to come out as Chisato walks up the stairs towards her room, her dog happily padding ahead of her with his tail wagging playfully. Her head still aches but not as much since she took some medicine.

 

She hoped it won’t last for days since Maya called her to inform about an urgent meeting tomorrow. It probably has something to do with the latest single they would need to record.

 

As Chisato twist the knob to enter her dimly lit room, her gaze immediately settled to the digital alarm clock beside her bed, she blinked and groaned. It was almost midnight and she hadn’t even slept a wink yet.

 

As she thought of that, her focus shifted to the phone lying beside the alarm clock, she stared as it vibrated, the screen turning white for a moment.

 

Probably just Hina sending her some memes. It was already late and she always does that kind of thing in the middle of the night.

 

With one last glance at her phone, she proceed to lay down on her bed to bury herself with her quilt and soft pillows all the while murmuring Leon who was on his own pet bed a goodnight.

 

Her dog responded with a bark.

 

* * *

 

It was all comfy and cozy before a loud blaring sound awoken her from slumber. At first she paid it no mind, shifting on a side lying position as she covered her left ear with some pillow.

 

It was probably just some cat, her mind sleepily reasoned with.

 

That was until another music came up, this time however with vocals that distinctly reminded her of her girlfriend’s. But it was probably just her imagination as she shifted once more in her bed.

 

Because as far as she remembered, Kaoru was having some sleepover. However after a few more seconds had passed, a sudden thud made her jump.

 

She sleepily turned around to face the closed window, opening her eyes just as another one made a thud sound, it took her a few seconds to register that it was some small rocks doing the sound.

 

Wait… _rocks?_

 

She squinted her eyes some more, hoping that it was just her imagination but the sudden vibration of her phone made her turn her gaze towards the offending device lying on a small end table beside her.

 

Deciding that it was no use to ignore it, she sat up and took the phone before staring at the notification bar.

 

An unopened message from Misaki.

 

Five miss calls from Kanon.

 

And one miss call from Kaoru.

 

She stared just as her phone started vibrating again, her girlfriend's name blaring on the screen as realization started dawning on her.

 

Her mind seemed to explode from stress as she considered the realization. “Don’t tell me…” Chisato murmured, sighing in resignation all the while.

 

There’s no use, there can only be one person who would drag a band in the middle of the night to perform some kind of song she hasn’t heard from before.

 

With a sigh, she stood up from her bed and started walking towards the window just as Leon woke up with a small whimper, she momentarily glanced at her dog before making a shushing sound.

 

She needed to stop this madness before her parents and the neighbors woke up, one of the last thing she wanted is for this action to reach some people’s ears.

 

Just as she predicted when she opened the lock to her window before pushing it up and sticking her head out, her gaze quickly finding the offending people outside house.

 

They all were sporting matching grins besides Misaki who seemed like she was ready to give up on life and beside her was Kanon whose face resembles a tomato, probably from embarrassment.

 

She doesn’t know and right now, sporting the biggest headache she has since she started dating Kaoru, probably didn’t care for the moment.

 

“Ah, my darling Chisato!” Started Kaoru as she critically turned her gaze towards the culprits, her eyes focusing first on Kokoro who was smiling at her and her bandmate like she just didn’t woke some teen up in the middle of the night to serenade her or whatever and then her focus turned towards Hagumi who suspiciously have some small rocks on her hands but still beaming at her like she just didn’t throw rocks at her window.

 

And of course, the idiot. Who was gazing at her with a sad, depressed and determined expression all at once plastered on her face, like she was doing something good for her and just as Kaoru opened her lips to probably sing once more, Chisato wisely interrupted it with a terribly faker than fake smile.

 

These people are going to drive her insane.

 

“What are you guys doing here in the middle of the night?” She asked politely directing her gaze towards the two who would likely answer her properly, Kanon only let out a small whimper of embarrassment as Misaki put a hand to her own forehead, probably thinking that hell is a paradise compared to babysitting a couple of kids.

 

But before Misaki can answer, Kaoru let out a huge dramatic sigh, probably not getting the memo that she wasn’t the one she asked. “You see, it has come to our attention that you had become more tired as of late and well, our dear friend Kokoro has thought up a plan to decrease your stress!” As if on cue, Kokoro immediately nodded as she gave Chisato a warm grin to which she returned with a blank stare.

 

“That’s right! Since Kaoru has not been herself since she went to my house for our Michelle discussion, I asked her what’s wrong and she told me that you’ve been stressed beyond repair lately! So I thought what better way to cure you than sing you a song that makes you feel at peace!” Kokoro beamed as she said those words and before Chisato can come up with any form of reply, Hagumi cut in with matching grins to her friend.

 

“Yeah! We even planned all night and wrote a song for you!” She said excitedly, her grin and eyes beaming like her band leader’s. They both gave her a look of honest joy that had made her tongue tied in a knot.

 

Well, what could she exactly say to that without coming off as ungrateful and rude? They even bothered to write her a song even though she hadn’t properly heard it.

 

She stared as the three bandmates gave her their own set of heartwarming smiles that people surely couldn’t resist though it just made her stomach drop. What can she say to them that wouldn't hurt any of their feelings?

 

Her gaze them turned towards Kanon who sheepishly gave a small nod. “We, ummm,” Her friend paused before continuing. “Misaki and I tried to stop them or atleast wait until sunrise but they are too… ummm…” Before Kanon can say anything, Misaki motioned for her to take a deep breathe.

 

“Sorry about that, Shirasagi-senpai.” Misaki apologized at the situation, wanting nothing more than to return back home and sleep but her stupid bandmates had other plans for them.

 

With sleep finally escaping her, Chisato finally thought up some response to the three teenagers that hopefully wouldn't hurt any of their feelings, the last thing she wanted is drama at midnight.

 

“That’s thoughtful of you, Kokoro-chan.” She started, trying to say it as sincere as possible because the teen might come up with a conclusion that she is still stressed and come up with more absurd plans. “I greatly appreciate the gesture towards the problem I’m facing but,” This time she directed her gaze towards her girlfriend smiling stupidly at her.

 

Despite waking her up at the middle of the night to sing her some song they wrote in only six hours or less, for the life of her, she can’t exactly become mad at her, no matter how much she tried.

 

Maybe she became immune to her stupidity, after all.

 

She stared hard at Kaoru, who blinked at her curiously before her smile softened to a small sincere one that sent sudden flutters down to her stomach, her eyes speak of nothing but care and comfort.

 

“Ne, Kao-chan,” Chisato suddenly uttered after breaking off the mesmerizing gaze her girlfriend is giving her, a form planning in her mind as she considered her words properly.

 

She opened her lips to politely berate her off about waking her up but found it difficult to say anything when Kaoru is still staring at her  like that, now with her cheeks dusted with faint blush at the words of her childhood nickname.

 

Chisato paused before giving off a mental sigh, she couldn’t do it right now, it could be because she’s still sleep deprive or if Kaoru and her bandmates’ stupid plan is making her warm and giggly.

 

It’s the lack of sleep, she was sure of it.

 

“Chi--Chisato,” Kaoru suddenly said, blush still staining cheeks. She blinked at her girlfriend's uttered word before her gaze swept pass the other members of Hello, Happy World! who were looking at them in anticipation except for Misaki who is staring off at the side probably planning to walk back home.

 

She momentarily forgot they were still there and remembered that it was still the middle of the night, they each need their sleep. Well, she guessed, there was only one thing her girlfriend and the bandmates need at a moment like this before she shooed them back to Kokoro’s house.

 

With a practiced smile she had given every performance in a theater, Chisato gave them a heartwarming smile that had once granted her a lead role, “Thank you for clearing my stress,” She lied through her teeth, still giving them that sweeter than sweet smile. “And for the effort you put through it…” Though this time, she did meant it. She mentally reminded herself to ask Kaoru to sing the song to her one of these days so she can properly appreciate it.

 

Kokoro and Hagumi once more beamed at her words while Misaki and Kanon stared at her in barely disguised confusion before masking it with an uneasy smile. Kaoru, though, is still giving her that distracting honest smile.

 

Her stare returned back to Kaoru after a few moments of avoiding it.

 

Well, there goes her sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Chisato-san, you’re here! Now we only have to wait for the rest.” Was the first thing she heard Aya said as she entered the dancing studio where they mostly practiced around with movements. She noticed it was only Aya who was here before shooking it off, her friend is always up early and about being excited about the idol world.

 

She blinked at her friend’s words before suppressing the yawn threatening to overtake her, she woke up so late today it wasn’t even funny. Chisato remembered sleeping through her alarm and had only been woken up by the combined effort of her mother and Leon.

 

She smiled at Aya before taking a seat on the ground beside her friend, their back against the mirrored wall. “How was your day, Aya-chan?” She asked, politely waiting for a response as her friend hummed in enthusiasm.

 

“It was great! I managed to buy that cute bunny stuffed toy that we have been eyeing about at the mall.” Aya immediately started talking about her day before finishing it off with a grin, she can see that the teen really had a great day judging by the way she acted. “How about you, Chisato-chan?”

 

She was not surprised her friend would ask her that question as she considered for a moment about the day she had before merely settling at giving her a small mysterious smile.

 

“It was… _interesting_ , I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for the next event which features Kaoru and Chisato as Romeo & Juliet, OMG someone hold me.
> 
> Also, if you see any spelling mistakes, please inform me and if the characters are OOC, I'm sorry, this is my first time writing them, hehe.


End file.
